All About The Teasing
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: During his time at Dalton Kurt puts on a little weight and after his return to Mckinley he finds out that some people actually like that kind of thing.  Written for a prompt in the Glee Kink Meme.


Kurt was not stupid; he knew that in all actuality ten pounds was not a huge amount of weight. According to his doctor, it was a much-needed ten pounds but that still did not stop him from feeling embarrassed when he first noticed the way his skinny jeans dug into his hips. It had been easy to ignore while at Dalton because those uniforms, as unflattering as they were, hid a lot. Now he was back at Mckinley though, and back in his own fabulous wardrobe, his fabulous wardrobe that consisted almost entirely of jeans that even prior to his transfer had looked as if they were painted on.

He reminded himself, as he dressed for his first day back, of the promise he had made himself, that there would no more hiding. He really had tried to blend in and just become a face in the crowd at Dalton and he had felt as though he were drowning. So no, he would no longer allow himself to runaway and hide, not from homophobic and closet case bullies and not from the slight softness that now padded his middle. Therefore, as he finished dressing and found himself making the familiar drive to Mckinley he held his head high and accepted that his return would probably be met with slushies, locker slams, and slurs thrown at him by the majority of his classmates. Nonetheless, he walked into that school as if he owned the place.

The announcement had been made, the transfer complete, and Kurt Hummel was officially back where he belonged. He allowed himself to be pulled in by his friends and enjoyed knowing that he would no longer be going weeks without actually seeing them, but soon enough they all had to make their way to classes and Kurt found himself waiting for the abuse to start. It never came though and his first day back ended without there being even a single threat made. At the end of his first week when he found himself unthreatened and uninjured he had felt slightly unnerved, convinced that his tormentors must be planning something but when an entire month went by he found himself relaxing.

Before Kurt knew it, the school year was ending and he found himself immersed in a completely new routine and loving it. No longer having to play dodge the bully throughout lunch he found himself laughing and eating with his friends instead. His afternoons were filled with glee rehearsals and shopping trips with Mercedes, Tina, and surprisingly even Rachel while his weekends were dedicated to sleepovers and even an occasional evening of hang time with the glee guys. The only disconcerting thought entering his mind being the increasing number of times he found Puck staring at him. Kurt brushed it off in his mind as it just being Puck looking out for him and moved on because he was positive that Puck had matured past the point of plotting against him.

As the final day of school came to a close and the last tests were taken Kurt found his phone chiming with the notification of a new text message. Unsurprisingly it was an invitation to the first official "Rachel Berry Pool Party Extravaganza" of the summer. They had been almost a weekly occurrence the previous summer and he was sure this summer would be no different. What was surprising though was the way all of the swim trunks he tried on while shopping that night clung to his hips tightly while his tummy pushed out softly against the waistband. They all fit, just not the way he remembered his trunks fitting the previous summer. After nearly two hours, he finally resigned himself to the fact that it was not that the swimwear was made funny but that he had gained a few more pounds since returning from Dalton.

That night Kurt finally gave in and found himself stepping onto a scale for the first time in quite a while, despite what most people thought he wasn't one of those people who weighed themselves daily. In fact the only times he usually got his weight checked was during doctors visits, but after his shopping trip earlier he let his curiosity get the best of him and was now staring at the digital read out on the screen. He sighed, stepped off and then back on again but the read out was still the same; he had gained another five pounds since his last doctor's visit. It had been easy to miss; his jeans had already been tight to the point of leaving red marks on his skin upon his return so he would not have noticed if they had gotten a little snugger. It is not as if he spends an extraordinary amount of time in front of his full-length mirror either, not until he is already dressed for the day that is. It was time to face the music though and he made his way back into his bedroom and just stood in front of the mirror for a minute.

He found himself staring at his reflection in a slightly shocked state and noted that his face was slightly fuller than it had once been, his arms and legs still looked the same to him, skinny but with a little bit of muscle. It was his mid section that had his attention, he was far from fat still and he knew it, one might even say he had been too skinny before but it looked to him as if all fifteen pounds had settled right in his tummy. It was not a beer belly or anything but, there was a slight curve to it, he felt himself blushing and turned away from the mirror to redress himself. Kurt was not going to allow himself to obsess over this, he was a good weight for someone his height, he was eating healthy foods in decent portions, and that was all that should matter.

It was difficult to remember those thoughts the next day though as he was faced with the idea of being shirtless around all his friends, his friends who at that moment had not seemed to notice his weight or if they had were kind enough to have not mentioned it. There were expectations at a pool party, everyone was supposed to get in their swim attire and either lie out or roughhouse in the pool and Kurt was positive that his friends would not let him get by with keeping his t-shirt on for the duration of the party. It was not like he could tell them he didn't want to get sunburned because he had proven last summer that he really didn't care about that but being shirtless would mean that someone would notice. They all paid enough attention last year to the fact that he was excessively skinny in their eyes and now all he could think about was how they would all go on about how much weight he had gained. With that in mind Kurt decided that he would just have to find a way to keep his shirt on as long as possible and went about his business making sure that he had his sunscreen, towel, and an adequate number of magazines to read packed in his beach bag before meeting Finn downstairs to leave.

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing with all of the guys and a few of the girls splashing around the pool while the others lay out or stood around the drink cooler chatting. Kurt thought that for once being late might have actually helped him out seeing as how no one had noticed his arrival yet. Finn had been gone in a flash, diving into the pool without even stopping to apply sunscreen and Kurt quickly made his way over to a lounge chair and carefully applied his sunscreen to every inch of visible skin and then laid back and began flipping through one of his magazines. He felt himself begin to relax and just enjoyed the sun on his skin and the slight breeze in the air.

He had made it through an entire magazine was beginning to think that maybe no one would notice him at all when he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Yo, princess, what's up with the shirt?" Of course, Puck would have to be the one to notice. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders hoping that the subject would just be dropped. It wasn't, Puck pulled himself out of the water and plopped himself down into the lounge chair next to Kurt.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go entertain or something?" Kurt said while looking up for the first time and realizing that Lauren was nowhere to be seen.

"No, man, she's graduating remember? Leaving for college next week, going to take summer classes or something. She's packing all weekend." Puck said, getting comfortable on the lounge and making it clear he wasn't going away any time soon.

Kurt sighed, "So why exactly aren't you over there helping her out? Isn't that what good boyfriends are supposed to do?" He said without looking up from his magazine.

"I guess, but since I'm not her boyfriend anymore I figured there was no reason to go help." Puck said with a shrug as he stared up at the passing clouds.

Puck had Kurt's full attention now, as far as he had known Puck and Lauren's relationship was still going strong despite her graduating.

"When exactly did that happen?" Kurt asked.

"It was always pretty much a given that we would break up when she graduated," Puck said, "She's going to school four hours from here and neither one of us wanted to try out the long distance thing. Plus, who wants to be tied down their first year of college dude? Now, are you gonna answer my question or not?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Puck, why, pray tell, do you care whether I'm shirtless or not?" Kurt asked in hopes of getting him to back off.

"Hey, I was just wondering. You know, in case it was because of this," Puck leaned over and poked at Kurt's belly, "Because that's nothing to be embarrassed about or anything, some people actually like that sort of thing." He said and waggled his eyebrows at Kurt before making a run back to the pool.

Kurt sat stunned and blushing, if he hadn't known any better he would have thought that Noah Puckerman had just hit on him. However, no, that was just his way of letting Kurt know that people had in fact noticed his weight so there was no use trying to cover it up.

Throughout the rest of the party, Kurt busied himself talking to Mercedes and Tina and fetching drink when his favorite girls needed. He did finally end up losing the shirt and getting in the pool but it was put right back on the second he got out even though no one else said a word. He could feel Puck's eyes on him occasionally and it made him feel self-conscious.

As the sun started setting the gleeks slowly started to head out, most of them needing to be home in time for dinner and when Finn finally drug himself out of the pool, lobster red and skin pruney, Kurt sighed in relief knowing that he had made it through and actually managed to have a decent time. It wasn't until they were to his car that Kurt realized they had an extra person with them. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Finn in question.

"Oh, dude, I forgot to tell you, Puck's gonna stay over tonight" Finn said as he clamored into the car. Kurt then turned his attention to Puck, who just winked and got into the car as well. Kurt sighed; it was going to be a long night.

It did end up being a long night, Finn having spent his entire day out splashing around in the sun just barely made it through dinner, finally giving up and going to bed after almost face planting into his dessert. So Kurt found himself having to play host to Puck for most of the night, they had settled for watching a movie even though Kurt felt Puck's gaze on him more often than it was on the screen. At the movies end he brushed off the uneasy feeling settling in his gut and chided himself for even starting to think that it looked like Puck had slid over closer sometime during the film. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, he told himself, just as it had with Finn and with Blaine. With that in mind, Kurt announced that he thought it was about time they made their way upstairs and got some sleep. As Kurt walked into his room to ready himself for bed he realized that Puck had followed him in rather than going on to Finn's room though. Kurt caught his eye in the mirror and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Dude, Finn's already asleep. I don't want to go busting in there and wake him up or nothing." Puck said and Kurt rolled his eyes thinking about how waking Finn up had never bothered him in the past.

"Finn could sleep through a tornado Puck; I really don't think there is any chance of you waking him up." Kurt sighed, "Just change in to your pajamas in the bathroom in the hall so you don't have to turn on his light."

"Whatever, man." Puck said as he stepped back into the hall, shutting Kurt's door behind him.

As he finished his nightly routine Kurt decided that there most definitely was something up with Noah Puckerman, but he had a couple of idea's he wanted to test out before he drew any conclusions.

He decided to put his theory to the test the next morning after he awoke to the sound of Finn and Puck yelling and machine guns from whatever video game they were playing rattling from the television. He quickly showered and settled for simply towel drying his hair before styling it and heading into his closet where he pulled out a pair of black skinny pants and a button down shirt. Both items had fallen into the "painted on" category prior to him going to Dalton and now fell into the category of really being too tight to be comfortable wearing for more than just a short amount of time. He dressed and eyed himself in the mirror, noting how his belly pushed over the waistband of the pants slightly and pressed snugly against the shirt, not enough to cause gaps between the buttons but enough for the materiel to be noticeably stretched.

He made his way down to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee before going into the living room and settling himself on the couch. Finn looked over and nodded in greeting while Puck continued shooting at whoever their enemy was in that particular game.

"Dude, you're kind of getting a little bit of a gut there." Finn said, side eyeing him while trying to keep his focus on the game.

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I hear some people like this kind of thing though." He glanced over just in time to catch the smirk on Puck's face right before he turned his attention back to the game.

The rest of the summer past in a blur or pool parties, movie nights, shopping trips, and sleepovers and Kurt found himself as the subject of Puck's heated gaze more and more as he continued to test his theory. Kurt had continued the trend of wearing overly tight clothes to group gatherings, though now that he that thought about it he didn't really think there were any items in his closet that didn't fall into the overly tight category. He had also begun to take full advantage of the opportunities that their pool parties gave him. At first, he tried taking a dip in the pool without removing his ever-present t-shirt and then casually glancing over to see Puck's reaction when he got out of the pool and laid himself out in his lounge chair while his wet shirt clung to his chest and mid section. Then at a later party after a dip in the pool he walked over to chat with Mercedes while letting the sun dry him, they were fixing themselves drinks and Kurt decided to see what kind of reaction pushing his stomach out just a little bit got.

"Okay white boy, what is going on with Puck? I keep catching him staring at you, it's making me nervous and he's not even looking my way!" Mercedes said while eyeing Puck warily, not that would have noticed since his gaze was once again fixed on Kurt.

"I honestly have no clue Mercedes." Kurt rolled his eyes and then met Puck's gaze from across the pool, the other boy just smirked before diving back into the water.

"Well, I'd be careful if I were you. He may say he's straight but he's been giving you the same look he gives girls right before he makes a move." Mercedes commented as she made her way back over to their lounge chairs.

It was officially the last week of summer, in a short seven days they would all be going back to long days filled with boring teachers, glee rehearsals, and piles of homework while pool parties, weeknight sleepovers, and all day shopping trips fade into fond memories. Kurt had completed his back to school shopping that day so it also meant the end of overly tight clothes and the end of purposely teasing Puck. He entered the house with his arms piled so high with shopping bags that he could barely see over them. He made it all the way to the living room and was considering setting some of the bags down and taking just making a couple trips up to his room instead of risking tripping from not being able to see where he was going when he felt a now familiar gaze on him.

"Need help?" Puck asked from his place on the couch where he was watching television.

"Um, yeah, okay." Kurt said as he set some of the bags down for Puck to get before starting upstairs. "So what are you doing over here this evening? Did Finn invite you?" Kurt questioned as they entered his room and began stacking the numerous shopping bags in the floor.

"Yeah, he invited me over to play video games and as soon as I got over here Rachel called and he's been in his room talking to her for the last fifteen minutes." Puck said as he sat the last bag down and turned to face Kurt.

"That sounds about right, and if they are true to form he'll be on the phone for at least another hour. I'll have to talk to him again about being a crappy host I guess." Kurt sighed as he looked over his purchases and tried to decide where to begin sorting through them.

Puck just raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "Dude, I pretty much lived with him growing up. I'm pretty much used to him inviting me over and then running off." He paused before adding, "What's with all the new clothes? Don't you pretty much own more clothing than all of the glee club combined as it is?"

Kurt tsked disapprovingly but said, "Probably so but the number of clothes I own means nothing when as, you have seemingly noticed, most of them are too tight to be acceptable." Kurt turned around after retrieving all of the receipts from his bags and suddenly found himself face to face with Puck.

Puck tilted his head so that it right next to Kurt's ear when he whispered, "Yeah, but maybe some of us like them that way." His hands came to rest at Kurt's waist as he spoke, his thumbs gently stroking Kurt's belly through the shirt before giving a light squeeze to the soft padding there.

Just then, they heard Finn's door open and footsteps coming down the hall. Seconds later Finn appeared in Kurt's doorway, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing up here?" Finn asked while glancing between Kurt and Puck.

"Puck was helping me carry some bags up so I could sort through them; I got a little carried away shopping." Kurt replied quickly, and it wasn't a lie that was what Puck came upstairs for, Finn didn't need to know that his best friend had just come on to his brother.

"Oh. Cool, um, I have to go over to Rachel's for the evening. She wants to break up again or something. We'll hang later, dude! Oh, and mom and dad wanted me to let you know they were out for the evening Kurt. They said something about dinner and a movie." And with that, Finn headed down the stairs.

It wasn't until a minute later when they heard the front door slam and a car engine start that Kurt spoke again, "You're straight though." Kurt stated, a confused expression clouding his face.

"I'm Bi," Puck said while stepping back over to Kurt, his hands finding their way to Kurt's waist again, "And you have been teasing me all summer." Puck emphasized his word by squeezing and kneading the soft flesh beneath his fingers.

"Oh" Kurt breathed as he felt one of Pucks hands work its way down his side before slipping underneath his shirt to continue its ministrations. "Are you, wait is this-"Kurt sighed, trying to find the right words. He tried again, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Dating Lauren taught me a lot about myself," Puck said, both hands having worked their way under Kurt's shirt now squeezing, kneading, and stroking at the soft skin. "Confidence is always a huge turn on for me and it turns out that having some extra padding is too."

"Okay," Kurt felt himself blushing, torn between being embarrassed over the attention being given to his belly and being turned on by it. "So what exactly is this? A onetime thing or?" He trailed off as Puck began walking him backwards towards his bed.

"It can be whatever you want it too." Puck replied, using the hands on Kurt's mid section to guide him down on to the bed and crawling over Kurt as he laid back. "But all I can really think about right now is filling you up with my come." He pressed one hand gently into the curve of Kurt's belly to make his point.

Kurt felt any reserve he'd had melt at those words as lust filled his entire being, he stared into Puck's eyes for a moment before leaning up to kiss him. Puck responded immediately and passionately, his hands having now worked Kurt's shirt up to completely expose his abdomen and continuing their work there. Puck moaned at the feel of the soft flesh dipping under the weight of his fingers and Kurt took advantage and gently scraped his teeth across Puck's bottom lip before licking eagerly into the other boy's mouth. Their tongues tangled and they kissed hungrily for a few moments more before Puck pulled back.

"Need your shirt off, now." He mumbled as he began pulling the fabric upwards. Kurt leaned up and allowed the garment to be pulled over his head before reaching down to grab the hem of Puck's shirt.

"Yours too", Kurt demanded and Pucks hands replaced his own, yanking the shirt off and tossing it in the floor.

Kurt leaned back and let his eye's roam over Puck's tanned and toned torso. Then flushing red at the sight of his own eternally pale and chubby middle in comparison, he hadn't stepped on a scale since the start of summer but from the looks of it he'd guess that in his endless teasing he had managed to gain a couple more pounds. Not a whole lot and still not necessarily fat but on his frame every pound showed and it seemed to him that his belly pooches out just a tiny bit more than he remembered.

"So fucking sexy", Puck groaned above him, bringing him out of his thoughts as Puck adjusted his weight so he was straddling Kurt's thighs and trailing up and down his sides. "Your skins even softer than I thought it'd be." He said, leaning forward to kiss the soft spot just below Kurt's ear before slowly moving his way down, mouthing along his neck and chest before stopping to press an open mouth kiss to the dip of Kurt's belly button. He took his time pressing biting kisses to the flesh and then soothing them with his tongue.

Kurt could feel his arousal building, his embarrassment forgotten as the fingers slowly trailing up his sides massaged the flesh, sending shockwaves throughout his body. He wound his arms around Puck tugging him away from where he had been nipping and sucking and back to Kurt's mouth. The kiss was a heated clash of teeth and tongues, Kurt whimpered into it as he felt Puck hardening against his thigh. Kurt broke the kiss moments later, pushing at the other boy's shoulders.

"What?" Puck asked his brows knitted in confusion.

"Roll over." Kurt panted softly, following the other boy as he did so that their positions were reversed. Kurt reached between them to pop the button on Puck's jeans as he said, "You said you wanted to fill me up, we're going to do just that."

Once the jeans were undone Puck lifted his hips and Kurt pulled his jeans and boxers off in tug, tossing them off the bed and then shouldering his way between the others legs and pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. He leaned back for just a moment taking in the sight before him; Puck was laid back using pillows from the bed to prop him up so he could watch, his cock now standing at attention. Without warning, Kurt sunk down licking a stripe from base to head, giving several kittenish licks to the head before taking it in his mouth.

"Holy shit," Puck moaned as Kurt swirled his tongue around the head, licking his slit before bobbing down to take more. "Shit, fuck, so good," Puck panted.

Kurt braced himself with one hand against the sharp curve of Puck's hip and used his other hand to work what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard as he moved back up and swirled his tongue relentlessly around the head, tasting the pre-come that was dribbling out and laving at the underside, reducing Puck to incoherent groans. It wasn't long before Puck stuttered out a warning.

"Close, so close," He grunted.

Kurt doubled his efforts sinking down until he could feel the head of Pucks dick brushing the back of his throat, sucking and licking until he felt Puck shuddering and hot ropes of come filling throat. Kurt moaned at the taste, lips still wrapped around the softening member and he felt Puck spasm slightly at the sensation. Kurt continued to give small licks as he began to pull off making sure that he got every drop of come. Once he pulled off though Kurt did not attempt to move away, kissing the head lightly before continuing to give little kitten licks.

"Kurt?" Puck questioned confusion seeping through his post orgasm haze, all of his previous experience being with girls who had to be talked into giving head and thought swallowing was disgusting. They were usually gone to rinse their mouths out and brush their teeth within five seconds of him coming.

Kurt looked up at him from under thick eyelashes, still not moving away, "I thought you said you were a sex shark? I was planning on just licking you back to hardness and making you come again, but if you'd rather cuddle or something-"He trailed off smirking.

Puck could feel his dick working to get hard again, "Oh, fuck yeah," he breathed, his eyes slipping closed as Kurt resumed his previous activities.

He licked and sucked kisses up and down the shaft until he felt Puck hardening again under his ministrations and then wrapped his lips around him and sunk down again.

"Shit, you're fucking hungry for my come aren't you?" Puck stammered and Kurt moaned in response causing Puck to see stars.

Kurt was hard and leaking in his jeans and felt as if he might come just from giving a blowjob, Puck was right, he was hungry for it. It wasn't long before Puck's hips were twitching beneath Kurt's hand and he was coming hard and hot again. Kurt swallowed it all, making sure he had sucked every drop that Puck had to give before removing himself from between Puck's legs and standing to remove his jeans. Puck stared at him with heavy lidded eyes, unsure of his current speech capabilities. Kurt caught his gaze though and blushed a light pink.

"These jeans were too tight to start with," He said with a shrug and climbed back up the bed. It was then that Puck realized that Kurt was still hard.

"Do you like; want me to help you with that?" Puck asked as his hand moved of its own volition back to Kurt's middle, rubbing and kneading his come filled belly.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I want you to fuck me." He said, fixing Puck with a smoldering look.

"Holy shit, Kurt. I don't think I can even move right now." Puck stated.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to ride you then won't I?" Kurt replied, "Do you think you can move to prep me or do you want to watch me do it?" Kurt asked.

Puck's mouth went dry at the thought of it and Kurt must have read his mind because he reached over into his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube.

When he turned back to face Puck he said, "You are going to have to move to the other end if you want to watch," Then laughed lightly when Puck scrambled to the end of the bed.

Puck watched with lust filled eyes as Kurt situated himself against the stack of pillows Puck had been using and felt himself begin to harden for the third time that day at the sight of Kurt propped up, legs bent out in front of him, and his erection curving up against his soft belly. He lubed up one finger and carefully reached to work himself open. As Kurt stretched himself Puck found himself staring at his belly instead, he felt his arousal building as he watched it push out with every harsh pant of Kurt's breath and shake lightly with every thrust and twitch of his hips. Every little whimper and moan escaping Kurt's lips sending shockwaves through him.

"I think I'm ready," Kurt panted, whimpering as he removed his fingers and reached back into his nightstand to retrieve a condom.

Kurt moved across the bed and motioned for Puck to move back up against the pillows, once he settled Kurt tore the foil condom package open with his teeth and rolled it down Puck's cock.

"You know, you really don't have to ride me if you don't want to right?" Puck asked, not wanting Kurt to do this just because he thought it was how Puck wanted it.

"I know, and I want to ride you." Kurt said as he placed his hand on Puck's shoulders for balance then leaned forward and caught Puck's lips in a kiss.

Once they broke, Puck placed one hand on Kurt's hip, massaging it lightly, and used the other to guide himself to Kurt's entrance. Kurt lowered himself slowly, feeling the press of Puck's cock against his hole and moaning brokenly as he felt the head breach his tight ring of muscles and pausing to adjust to the stretch. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Puck, Kurt began to sink on to him, the only sound in the room being the harsh pants of their breath. When he was finally seated on him, Kurt snaked his arms around the other boy's neck, pulled him into another kiss, and after a moment clenched his muscles experimentally, eliciting a loud groan from Puck in return.

Finally feeling as though he had enough control over himself, Kurt braced himself against Puck and pulled himself up slightly before sinking back down. They began to build a steady rhythm and quickly realized that neither one of them were going to last very long. Kurt leaned forward as he thrust down and peppered Puck's jaw with sloppy open mouth kisses and Puck gaze once again landed between them, on Kurt's belly. Both of his hands were grasping Kurt's middle, fingers digging into the padding there. He felt Kurt clench around him and go rigid and new that he found his prostate.

"So close, not going to last," Kurt nearly sobbed.

Puck removed one of his hands, moving it slowly over the curve of Kurt's belly before encircling his cock and jacking him off in time with their thrusts. Too soon, Kurt felt his orgasm over coming him, his vision going blurry from the force of it and pearly ropes of come painting both Puck and his chests. Puck felt himself hurtling towards his own as Kurt spasmed around him, moving both hands to Kurt's hips in an effort to help him keep moving. It only took a couple more thrusts and he was coming as well, Kurt finally giving in and collapsing against Puck's chest, his forehead resting against Puck's shoulder.

After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes Puck's arms made their way around Kurt and he gently turned them so they were lying on their sides before he finally pulled out. Puck slowly edged off the bed, making his way into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean him up and then returned to the bedroom with a wet towel to clean Kurt up. He nudged Kurt onto his back and slowly cleaned him off, paying extra attention to Kurt's tummy. He was almost positive that Kurt had fallen asleep, his eye were closed and his breathing even, when he spoke.

"I don't think there is any way this could ever just be a onetime thing." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Puck responded, moving in just a little bit closer and resting his palm against Kurt's soft stomach.


End file.
